The Crimson Light in my Eyes, Pt2
by Ilmarinen
Summary: The being that stepped through the gate is more powerful than the world has ever seen. Can anything in Heaven...Or Hell stop this being. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel stand helpless against a foe older than time itself.


The Crimson Light in My Eyes, Pt2

A continuation in the series:

"Procession of the Aeons" - .net/s/6735728/1/Procession_of_the_Aeons

"The Crimson Light in my Eyes, Pt1" - .net/s/6735742/1/The_Crimson_Light_in_my_Eyes_Pt1

_Sonic Syndicate – Dead Planet_

_Welcome to the end of the world_

_When the power of love_

_Overcomes the love of power_

_The world will finally come to peace_

The cultists all turned in prostration towards the figure. Sam and Dean turned white staring at the dark figure. It held the outline of a human figure but was amorphous and ever changing. It hovered slightly off the ground and as it moved it seemed space bent around it and the dust and dirt at its feet swirled around the figure. Most unsettling of all was the pulsing vibrating noise that rang in the heads of all in the room. If it affected Castiel, he did not react other than take a nervous defensive step as he judged the power of his opponent.

And thus he stepped through and the skies turned black and glowed red striking fear into the hearts of everyone. As he spoke, a dark hum accompanied his voice as though he were speaking his own language but everyone simply understood. This voice spoke with the ferocity of power the likes of which nothing could have seen or anticipated.

"Who has summoned me. It has been an age since I last walked the plains of mortal life."

One of the cultists, evidently the leader with light blue eyes looked up with an insane grin on his face.

"It was us master, we have summoned you fourth that you may share your forbidden light and spark the world anew."

Sam, Dean and Castiel shot eachother looks; Sam and Dean of confusion, Castiel of terror. Dean realized evidently Castiel was aware of the power surging from this being. If Castiel was terrified, how powerful was this being? Deans stomach hit the floor as he looked back. The being held no recognizable emotion on his...'body' or his voice.

"You and your race are plagued with ignorance, and worse yet, arrogance. You remain, and ever will remain unworthy."

As he spoke the cultists each disintegrated before their eyes as though caught in an explosion, but Sam, Dean and Castiel remain unscathed. The being turned to face the three.

"Why do you remain as such?"

After a silence, Dean realized he was being addressed and uncontrollably his hands began to shake and sweat. His heart pounded against his ribs as he attempted to force the words from him.

"We came to stop these cultists...what are you?"

"I am the beginning and the end, I am the Alpha and the Omega. And so it is said fire will rain from the skies, the living will come to pass. They have called me by many names."

Dean choked as Sam unconsciously took a step back.

"Well...what name do you prefer?"

"You may refer to me as Melquadies."

"What do you plan to do?"

The building shook again as the structural integrity was giving way. The maddening hum rattled their bones in their bodies as Melquadies power swirled.

"Your race has become decadent, flawed, fractured...look how far you have fallen. The mortal life will return to which it came."

Thus he spoke and the room began to vibrate intensely as Castiel stepped forward and grabbed Sam and Dean by the shoulders. They turned around in bobby's living room.

Sam was still white and reeling that he did not notice where they had appeared.

"God in heaven help us."

Castiel nodded in his direction as Bobby entered the room. Dean headed straight to the fridge grabbing a beer, opening it and chugging the entire beer. He turned back and reached for three more handing them to Sam and Bobby each as Bobby looked taken aback.

"Ok ya sure have a beer on me, want to tell me what the hell happened? What's got you all spooked?"

Sam began pacing trying to collect his thoughts as Dean sat down absently staring at his beer and Castiel gazed out the window in silence as the sky darkened. Sam, after a time, spoke.

"Bobby, were facing Armageddon...past biblical."

He retold the story in intricate detail. Bobby listened intently but remained unaffected until he mentioned the opening of the portal. Sam described the being that stepped through the gate describing how it spoke in a thousand languages at once but clearly understandable. How its power drew debris in a small whirlwind around him and stated his name was Melquadies. Bobby looked to Castiel for confirmation. Castiel met Bobby's stare.

Bobby "What in the hell could this be? I mean ive never heard of anything like this? Is there a way to stop this?"

Castiel "Ive never seen anything so-...If we are to stop this, then we will need help. Melquadies is neither of Heaven nor Hell and all are equally in danger."

Dean seemed to be the only one to pick up just what Castiel was hinting at.

"Your kidding, call on Lucifer for help? Why would he ever help us? He wants an end to the human race!"

Castiel turned "I am not only referring to Lucifer by all his brothers. This is a being on a scale Earth has never seen. Lucifer would be vaporized the moment he stepped in the room. He will be aware of this."

Bobby looked at Castiel in shock "Brothers? You mean the other Archangels?"

Dean added "How many Archangels are there?"

Castiel recoiled realizing the ramifications of his next move "Seven"

With this, the Earth shook and the sky turned pitch black the world over, casting a red glow as if the sky were on fire. Seven beings appeared in a semi-circle however only three were recognizable to Sam and Dean. The power was overwhelming and Sam felt the temperature of the room rise almost creating an electric field throughout the room.

Castiel turned to the seven "Brothers, Lucifer, we face end."

He addressed Sam Dean and Bobby "These are the Seven Archangels of the Lord. Raphael, Sealtiel, Barachiel,Jegudiel, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel." Gabriel smiled and gave a thumbs up as his name was called trying to relieve the tension between the room as each checked each other.

Barachiel stepped forward revealing a tattoo of a white rose on his chest. He looked at Castiel, and then scanned his brothers.

"My brothers, we face oblivion, we must unite to defeat this...power."

Lucifer responded as the tension between the Archangels was deafening "We will all be wiped from existence. We need to set aside our differences. Strike hard and fast."

Sam and Dean exchanged a terrified look as they felt more and more helpless in a room filled with angels who had been in conflict for centuries.

Dean looked up now facing the semi-circle of the Angelic Council. "What the hell are we going to do? I watched that...THING disintegrate those cultists without so much as a movement."

Castiel elaborated "His power is shocking, he will destroy each of us if we not plan accordingly." He was now specifically addressing Lucifer and Michael "faith divides us, but death unites us. You must not stand in opposition but fight for what we know. We will meet Melquadies and we must vanquish him."

With that they all appeared in a desert. Sam gathered they had travelled somewhere some-where in Death Valley most likely. Life had left this place long ago and a cold wind swept the desert as the sky glowed an incessant and unceasing red. The angels all stare forwards transfixed on a single area as if they were staring at Melquadies himself. Sam, Dean and Bobby all drew their guns, what good they would do and scanned the area not able to see what drew all the angels attention.

Then the hum began.

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean "You hear that? What the hell is that" he took a step backward as his face paled. As he spoke the hills around them struck ablaze and the sky turned black as the void of space and time opened up. Sam could feel the restraints of the material world did not work as they did here. He perceived himself moving through time understanding all.

Dean merely waved his hand in front of his face "Acid trip"

Everyone in the vicinity turned to him and Bobby walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. Dean quickly fell silent as was reminded of the magnitude of the situation as they stared into oblivion. There was a sharp crack as though lighting had struck and the being called Melquadies stepped through a gate which resembled the first gate open. The portal looked as though it were a molten steel waterfall.

As he spoke, all angels shuddered save for Lucifer who smiled.

"All who stand before will burn. I am finality." His hands began to glow as he stepped forward.

Barachiel in one swift move stood beside and threw a punch. Before it could connect, Melquadies drove his hand through the white rose tattoo on his chest and out his back holding Barachiels translucent real form by the throat. The angels widened their semi-circle to surround Melquadies as Sam, Dean and Bobby stand motionless attempting to comprehend what was happening before their eyes. With a scream and a blast of blinding white light, Barachiel burnt up and disappeared. Sealtiel, and Jegudiel attacked simultaneously their motions showing grace and synchronization. Sealtiel grabbed hold of Melquadies black arm holding it out straight before it cracked and Jegudiel connected a punch to his face. Melquadies stepped back throwing his arm back into place and swung his arm in Jegudiel's direction, not to punch him, but to disintegrate him as he had the cultists. He let out a scream before disintegrating in a blinding white light, his real figure translucent became visible. Jegudiel's wings dissolved as though caught in a violent wind and he covered his face with his arms. He slowly began to disappear.

Lucifer looked at Michael and Gabriel and yelled "Now my brothers!"

The three brothers moved in unison as Melquadies turned and tore Sealtiel asunder. Lucifer and Michael struck as one throwing Melquadies to his knees and Gabriel raised his hand to strike his deathblow. Sam's heart pounded in his chest as he watched helplessly the Angels torn apart. Gabriel swung but his fist stopped dead as his wrist snapped and his wings were set aflame. Michael and Lucifer barely had time to react as the shockwave from Gabriel's death resounded through their chests. Lucifer's body covered itself with a fire as his wings of smoke flapped out from behind him. Conversely Michael backed away glowing white and his eyes burned as gold and his wings were majestic and powerful pure white. The three crashed a deafening blow as Castiel sensing the impending doom pulled the helpless trio of Bobby, Sam and Dean back to Bobby's living room. They all looked at each other unable to speak and thankful to be alive but terrified for their world. An explosion shook the ground as Lucifer appeared into the middle of the room and was thrown into the adjacent bookcase. The explosion did not come from Lucifers appearance, they however happened simultaneously. The sky lit up from a dark red to a bright orange as flames were now distinguishable through the dark clouds.

Lucifers face covered in blood, rose from the floor favouring his left leg and holding his left arm burned almost entirely. Castiel motioned forward laying his hand upon Lucifer healing the wounds he sustained. The question was never spoken aloud yet Lucifer knew what they were waiting for.

"Michaels dead...whatever THAT was has come to end us. Melquadies put his hand on Michaels chest and I was thrown into the air before I pulled myself out of there. I would have been torn apart had I stood there a second longer."

Dean ran his hands through his hair in defeat. Sam sat down staring at his shaking hands. Bobby looked at Castiel and Lucifer "...what the hell do we do?"

Castiel "Melquadies tore apart six out of seven of the Angels of the Lord. Nothing I know of can do this. We have no hope of defeating whatever this is." His face, as much as he attempt to hold it showed deep sadness.

Lucifer paced to the window looking upon the explosion of Michaels death half a continent away yet plainly visible. Millions died in that explosion. The strongest beings in existence cast into oblivion. Heaven was set ablaze and Demons were being slaughtered below by the score. The world was being pulled into oblivion.

Dean asked "Lucifer, is there any chance?"

He turned "There is always a chance."

_...To Be Continued_


End file.
